El extraño mundo de Yu Kanda
by ika-oni
Summary: Kanda es el rey de Halloween, y siempre es obligado a celebrarlo. Cansado del halloween sale a investigar encontrandose con un nuevo mundo, ¿que es este mundo? y ¿quien sera el chico que le cambiara la vida? pesimo summary, buen fic.
1. Prologo

Bueno, siendo honesta hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no escribo en esta zona de -man pero decidí regresar pero no creo que importe mucho eso ¿verdad? La historia es un fanfic basado en la película de Disney "El extraño mundo de Jack" en este caso será "El extraño mundo de Kanda". Sin más interrupciones los dejo leer el fic.

Disclaimer: no me pertenece DGM tan solo Yuu Kanda. Ok no.

Advertencias: Yaoi (próximamente)

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En un mundo lejano, del que nosotros conocemos, vivía un chico de pelo largo y negro como la noche, el es rey de Halloween y se llama Yu Kanda. Su pequeño mundo era oscuro y aterrador pero sus habitantes les encantaba, especialmente cuando se acercaba el Halloween que era la única época del año en que se les permitía salir. Lo único que hacían era salir y asustar a la gente, puede ser poco pero los habitantes de ese pequeño mundo realmente les gustaban, además de que se esforzaban mucho en hacer las cosas bien.

Pero había un problema con esto, el rey del halloween estaba cansado de todo esto. Después de tantos años ya no lo encontraba divertido, para él, todo era lo mismo, nunca llego entender porque los demás se emocionaban tanto, tal vez era porque era lo único que hacían pero aun asi el estaba harto de esa vieja tradición, quería experimentar algo nuevo, algo diferente pero no podía porque estaba condenado a ser el rey de halloween y celebrarlo todos los malditos años.

Veía como los demás festejaban lo bien que les había ido este año, que envidia que ellos aun se diviertan con eso. Esperaba que algo emocionante le pasara este año o algo diferente, aunque sea algo pequeño.

Pobre chico, si tan solo supieras lo que pasara a continuación.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bueno, ya termine se que esta corto pero esto es solo el prologo asi que esperen pronto la continuación. Como ya les había dicho hace mucho tiempo que no escribo en DGM y me gustaría que me dijeran cual pareja yaoi (si vieron las advertencias les dije que esto es un fic yaoi) prefieren, YuXAllen, LaviXKanda o TikkyXKanda, realmente apreciaría que me dieran sus opiniones ya que son muy importantes para mí, nos vemos luego.

MATTA NE X3


	2. Alejandose del halloween

Hiiiiiii, aquí estoy yo con la actualización, lamento si tarde mucho pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas, les digo la vida de un otaku no es fácil, imaginen ir a la escuela, hacer tarea, tener algo de vida social, ver anime y manga y como debo estar en forma para mis cosplays debo hacer ejercicio U_U además de que pronto va ser halloween (sé que falta más de 1 meses) y tengo que hacer un cosplay de…. Adivinen… no, no es Yu Kanda, ya hice de él…. No, no es Allen… ¡No!, no es nadie de DGM…. ¿se rinden? Bueno, le digo es de…

-sonidos de tambores-

¡Jack Skellington! Si de él y estoy tan feliz además de que tengo uno de Kanda y tal vez, voy hacer un crossover a ver que sale n_n. bueno, ya las distraje mucho, las dejo con el cap.

Y por cierto me di cuenta, que hay mas admiradoras de Kanda mmmm… que extraño asi no era cuando yo escribía DGM pero les recuerdos chicas que Yu es mío

Yu Kanda: no me digas Yu y no soy nada tuyo ¬¬

Yo: rómpeme las esperanzas T-T bueno sin mas interrupciones las/los deja/o con el cap

-dialogo-

Narración

-_pensamientos-_

.+.+.+.+. Cambio de lugar u hora.+.+.+.+.

(N/A: notas de la autora)

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En un lugar, siendo más precisa, en un comedor con decoraciones algo oscuras y de la época victoriana se podía ver como gente o mejor dicho monstruos festejaban el gran día que estaban esperando todo el año, ¡El día de Halloween! La mejor fecha para ellos y ahora celebraban lo bien que lo hicieron y las nuevas cosas que harán en el próximo en el año.

Sí, todo era felicidad en ese comedor, tanta que todos los monstruos se encontraban ahí presente. Bueno, faltaba uno aunque no hace mucho daño que falte una sola persona (o monstruo, como quieran decirle) pero en este caso era muy diferente especialmente porque esa persona era…

-¡Disculpen!, pero ¿me podrían poner atención? – Todos los monstruos presentes ahí dejaron de sus conversaciones para dejarlo hablar – como todos los años nuestro rey vendrá a felicitarnos y hacernos compañía en este gran día, asi que…. – ahora una chica de pelos verdes y cortos hasta el cuelo había llegado y le susurraba a la persona que estaba hablando - ¿Eh?... Aja… si… oh, ya veo… ¡¿Qué? – se podía ver como la sorpresa invadía la cara del hombre pero rápidamente se recupero y volvió a su posición. La chica se alejo y el hombre tosió un poco para continuar hablando – disculpen mi interrupción pero ha habido un malentendido por favor regresen a lo suyo y luego continuaremos. – el hombre se retiro.

Los monstruos regresaron a platicar, pero ahora con un nuevo tema de conversación que era básicamente sobre el repentino cambio de planes. Hay muchas razones por la que podría ser pero solo hay una razonable y es que el rey volvió a faltar, ya esto no era una sorpresa para todos, mejor dicho ya se lo estaban esperando, pero faltar el día de halloween era algo por lo que preocuparse.

-Onii-chan – Le llamo la chica que había interrumpido el discurso de su hermano. – Los demás ya empezaron hablar – dijo mientras observaba como los rumores corrían como pan fresco y eso era algo malo para ellos.

-No te preocupes Lenalee – la calmo – voy a solucionarlo.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto la chica emocionada.

-Si – le contesto con una sonrisa de hermano mayor – pero primero dormiré una siesta.

Se dirigió a su preciado escritorio donde suele dar la mayoría de sus siestas. El escritorio era un "poco" desordenado con muchos papeles dando a entender que le faltaba hacer mucho trabajo. Se fue a su escritorio pero no pudo cumplir su objetivo pues cuando se iba a sentar recibió una patada de su hermana dejándolo en K.O y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por ella.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso hermano – decía la chica con una falsa sonrisa en su boca arrastrando a su "querido" hermano – pero vamos por Kanda ¡ahora! – y asi se fueron por su rey que estaba faltante.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En un bosque, donde había varios árboles pero sin hojas y con un fuerte viento, estaba un chico de pelo largo y de complexión delgada pero con unos cuantos músculos. El chico, se llama Yu pero prefieren que le digan Kanda, que es su apellido, ¿Por qué no le gusta su nombre? Ni la menor idea, es un misterio para todos.

Practicaba con su querida espada, llamada mugen. Como adoraba su espada, siempre le era útil, le servía para mandar a los demás o para asustar a unos cuantas personas, que cuando venían el filo de su espada salían corriendo como si hubieran visto un monstruo, que por cierto si era uno, por eso lo hacía tan divertido. Pero esa diversión había desaparecido tiempo atrás, después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo ya no es divertido y por eso es que ahora se encontraba en la tranquilidad de ese bosque, donde puede apreciar el silencio y la hermosa (para él es hermoso) vista que se le ofrecía enfrente.

No debería estar ahí, todos deberían estar preguntando por su ausencia pero ¿Qué importa? Que se jodan. El necesita un tiempo para sí solo, ¡por dios, nunca tiene tiempo libre para sí mismo! Y para peor tiene que estar presente en todo pero TODO y eso era fastidioso. Era el maldito rey de halloween pero déjenle respirar.

-Yu – grito una voz conocida para él.

Sabia quien era la persona que le estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo, principalmente por tres razones una es que es la única persona que se le atrevería interrumpir su tiempo de descanso, segunda es de las pocas personas que saben de su nombre y tienen el valor de decirlo y tercera conocía esa voz a la persona.

A pesar de que conociera a esa persona, no dudo en sacar su katana y apuntar a la persona que corría hacia él. No era un enemigo, eso era seguro, pero no le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tiedoll? – pregunto hastiado, ya sabía la respuesta que le daría pero aun asi pregunto.

-Yu – ahí está otra vez con ese nombre ¿Por qué carajos no le entra en la cabeza que no le gusta su nombre? Tsk, que molesto – te he dicho que me llames papá – se podía observar la cara de asco que hacia el pelilargo negándose a decirle asi, por lo que siguió hablando – hoy es el día de halloween y está a punto de terminar y no has dado tu discurso – dijo las últimas palabras con un poco de dramatización para darle entender que necesitaba ir pero obviamente no funciono.

-¿Y? – no necesitaba que le recordaran que era el maldito día de halloween - ¿acaso me necesitan para todo? Hagan algo por ustedes mismos bola de inútiles.

-Yu, no seas asi – le reprendió como si de un niño se tratase – es una de tus responsabilidades como rey de halloween.

Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, como odiaba su maldito puesto. Si hubiera sabido que asi terminaría nunca hubiera aceptado pero como era joven y quería diversión termino aceptando como un incrédulo. Le habían prometido riqueza, asustar a la gente y varias chicas, en ese tiempo cualquier chico aceptaría pero eso le empezó a dejar gustar hace mucho tiempo, además de que se les olvidaron mencionar las múltiples juntas, tener que ayudar a organiza todo y principalmente repartir la alegría de halloween por todos lados, malditas letras pequeñas.

-¿Y qué? Estoy seguro que puedo faltar un día – le dijo intentando evadir sus responsabilidades.

-Pero ya has faltado a la reunión del mejor monstruo, los trajes que se utilizaran en el próximo año, las nuevas técnicas para asustar a la gente, las nuevas bromas, además de la mas importante ¿Qué hacer en caso de matar a un humano por un susto?

Y la lista continuaba. Cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que dejo de gustarle el halloween decidió alejarse todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y lo logro con mucho éxito pero aun asi no se sentía satisfecho, quería hacer algo desconocido para el pero todo lo que está en su pequeño lo conoce a la perfección.

-Está bien – acepto resignado no porque quisiera sino porque no valía la pena pelear una pelea que no ganaría, asi que era mejor ahorrarse la larga charla de su "padre" y terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

-Genial – dijo Tiedoll feliz abrazando a su querido hijo y llevándolo al comedor donde se estaba dando la fiesta.

Sabía que no le gustaba hacer estas cosas pero era su responsabilidad como rey de halloween y como Yu tiene una responsabilidad el también la tiene asegurándose de que su hijo cumpla la suya.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Vamos, Lenalee – decía un hombre de pelo negro azulado que ahora le hablaba a su hermana después de haber recuperado el conocimiento –no es necesario ir por Kanda ahora. De seguro que llegara un momento.

-No – negó decidida – iremos por Kanda – le dijo dirigiéndose afuera del comedor en busca del recién mencionado.

- _Lenalee – _pensaba el peli azul que era arrastrado por su amorosa hermana. Se preocupaba demasiado por su rey, pero es porque fueron amigos de la infancia y a pesar de que se han distanciado por los años aun asi lo sigue queriendo. Lo malo es que no entendía que Kanda no le gustaba disfrutar con los demás y prefería estar solo, su hermana nunca lo entendía y siempre se esforzaba en traer a Kanda a las pequeñas o grandes fiestas que hacen, que inocente es – entiendo – cuando Lenalee los escucho lo soltó viéndolo con algo de sorpresa – te ayudare a encontrar a Kanda – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Onii-chan – estaba feliz y en su cara se le notaba – gracias – con mucha alegría fue a su hermano a abrazarlo.

-_Eres tan linda, mi hermana _– pensaba Komui con estrellas en su ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo de su querida hermana

-¡Ya voy! – Se escuchaba una persona que se quejaba en el trayecto del camino – no es necesario que me carguen puedo caminar por mi mismo – dijo el chico tratando zafarse del agarre de una persona mayor.

-Lo siento, Kanda – hablo un chico de una altura consideradamente alta y con una tez bronceada, que cargaba al joven Yu – pero después de que intentaras escapar tres veces en el camino, el maestro me pidió que te llevara asi.

-_Maldito viejo –_ pensaba Kanda mientras le maldecía a su "padre" acaso sus intentos de escaparse no le decían lo mucho que no quería ir. Por lo visto, no

-Kanda –escamo la chica Lee, feliz de a ver visto a su amigo que buscaba – Te estaba buscando – enseguida se separo de su hermano y fue hacia donde estaba el chico, provocando el enojo de su hermano quien estaba celoso de que el rey capturara tan rápido la atención de su hermanita

-¿Hum? – fue a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando y pudo verificar que era Lenalee quien tenía una cara alegre por haberlo visto pero con una pizca de enojo por la tardanza de este.

La vio y rápidamente se bajo de la persona que lo tenía cargando, que por suerte se había distraído por la chica. Ya abajo en el suelo, fue directo al comedor hacer lo que tenía que hacer y por fin largarse, ignorando a la chica que le tenía ganas de hablarle.

Sabía que le regañaría por su falta de sus responsabilidades y era lo que menos quería escuchar, por lo que avanzo sin decirle ni una palabra, lo que provoco algo de tristeza en su amiga, y se dirigió al comedor al dar su maldito discurso de todos los años. Todos le miraron algo extrañados pero ya era algo que esperaban de el.

La gente hablaba y se decían chisme o platicaban de cualquier tema de comunicación. Todos iban algo elegantes, y bebían las copas de champaña y vino que servían ahí, provocando que algunos ya estuvieran ebrios antes de que llegara la media noche.

Llego su rey, y todos al darse cuenta callaron al verlo. Todos observaban a su rey, era muy cautivador para la vista de cualquiera. Tenía un pelo largo negro y sedoso, que le daba un aspecto algo femenino pero también elegancia, sus ojos eran rasgados y cafés pero eran capaces de hacerte mirarlos todo el día y su figura era perfecta, es delgado pero con algo de musculo no muy exagerado, lo cual lucia con un traje elegante negro y rayas blancas . A veces se preguntaban si su rey no fue elegido por su belleza.

-Me gustaría que prestaran atención – todos ya los estaban viendo y había un silencio que era interrumpido por el chico de pelo largo – como todos los años os daré unas palabras sobre este halloween y el próximo que celebraremos dentro de un año – se calló un momento y después tosió un poco para seguir hablando sin molestias.

-este año ha sido magnifico y aterrorizante - _como todos los putos años –_ y estoy seguro que ha sido el mejor de todos – _es lo mismo que digo todos los años – _estoy muy orgulloso de ser su rey y poder apreciar tal espectáculo – _orgulloso una mierda estoy asqueado de todos ustedes – _déjenme decirles que su trabajo ha sido magnifico y de seguro el del próximo será mucho mejor – _será todo igual –_ por lo que déjenme decirles que tengan un feliz halloween y disfruten todo lo que puedan esta noche – _jodanse todos._

Termino de hablar y recibió aplausos de todos los presentes. Al fin, había terminado. Ahora mismo se iría lo más lejos que pudiera de esa festividad de mierda y se alejaría de todos esos asquerosos monstruos. Para su mala suerte no fue posible, pues a penas termino su discurso ya habían diez monstruos que lo esperaban. Maldecía interiormente, sabía que esto pasaría y ahora nunca podría salir de esa fiesta sin ser descubierto.

-Oh, mi rey – hablo una hada que se acercaba a Kanda – su discurso ha sido magnifico.

-si – afirmo una bruja dándole la razón a la hada – creo que ha sido mejor que el de año pasado.

-_es el mismo del año pasado – _miro a la bruja como si fuera una estúpida y lo peor es que no era la única que pensaba eso sino que había otras que afirmaban lo que dijo la bruja.  
>-Si, tiene razón. Por cierto mi rey - hablo una chica con un cuerpo muy bien formado y curveado, digno de una estatua griega – debe estar muy cansado – alejo a todas las demás y de alguna forma llego a separarlo – porque no lo llevo a su cuarto – le susurraba al odio sensualmente con una voz cautivadora.<p>

Kanda alejo un poco a la chica para poder observar quien era la persona que lo estaba seduciendo. Al alejarla pudo observar que era un súcubo, mierda necesitaba escapar rápido antes de que fuera arrastrado por esa vampira.

Intentaba alejarla pero la súcubo lo seducía e impedía que Kanda actuara acorde a sus pensamientos. Por suerte, Komui había llegado al rescate e interrumpía el momento.

-Ok chicos, es hora de la entrega de premios, por favor manténganse muy atentos cuando los mencione – la súcubo se distrajo, perfecto para el escape de Kanda.

Salió corriendo apenas en el momento en que podía hacerlo, por suerte para él, los pasillos estaban aislados por la fiesta y no había nadie que le pudiera distraer. Caminaba tranquilo, esperando poder durar un buen rato asi. Tenía que buscar un lugar en el cual pasar el tiempo, la primera opción era su cuarto pero si notaban su ausencia ese sería el primer lugar para buscarlo, por lo que, solo quedaba la segunda opción que era el bosque, ya muchos sabían que ese era unos de sus lugares de refugio pero era my grande por lo que tardarían un buen rato en buscarlo. Siendo su mejor opción se dirigió al bosque.

Mientras caminaba podía confirmar que todos estaban en la fiesta ya que no se podía observar ninguna alma en las calles, bueno, excepto una o dos.

-¡Lavi, ven aquí! – gritaba una persona de una edad muy alta y bajo de estatura con unas ojera grandes.

-Por favor, déjeme ir a la fiesta – suplicaba un chico de pelos rojos y un parche en ojo. Su piel era blanca pero se le podía ver múltiples coceduras, posiblemente era un cuerpo artificial creado por el viejo que ahora le gritaba.

-¡No! – Dio un fuerte grito negando la petición de su creación – debemos reportar lo que paso este halloween.

-Pero abuelo, lo podemos hacer mañana.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora mismo lo harás.

-No quiero, déjenme descansar un rato yo no soy como tu – decía el chico mientras era agarrado del brazo por su creador siendo casi arrancado, literalmente – necesito libertad no me gusta estar encerrado. Por favor- a pesar de sus suplicas fue ignorado por el viejo y fue arrastrado para hacer el trabajo que tanto le correspondía.

Miro la escena en silencio, en cierta forma entendía al pelirrojo, el también quería libertad y no estar encerrado en ese pequeño mundo de halloween. Hubiera detenido la pelea, pero el viejo, era un Bookman y al notar su ausencia en la fiesta, también lo mandaría de vuelta a ese lugar que tanto intentaba alejarse. Por lo que ignoro las suplicas del chico y siguió su camino.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Después de haber esquivado unos cuantos niños que paseaban en las calles solitarias y unos cuanto borrachos que regresaban a su casa, al fin, había llegado a su querido bosque, el cual estaba oscuro y terrorífico como siempre.

Respiro la tranquilidad que emanaba de ese lugar. Como le encantaba, a pesar de que era oscuro y terrorífico como todo lo hay que en su mundo de halloween de cierta manera era diferente. Tal vez, era porque siempre se había preguntado qué había detrás de esos árboles, nunca se había atrevido a descubrirlo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba solo y nadie reclamaría su presencia hasta que todos despertaran al día siguiente con una resaca por la fiesta. Este era su momento de descubrirlo.

¿Qué será lo que encontrara?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Al fin termine, a decir verdad iba a ser un poco más largo pero mejor lo corto ya, porque no tengo mucho tiempo y si no terminaba de una vez terminaría mucho después asi que espero que les haya gustado y ahora mismo contestare sus lindos rewiews que por cierto muchas gracias porque no he recibido tantos rewiews en un cap y más en un prologo por lo que hacen a una autora muy feliz, en fin.

**Hikaru88: **muchas gracias por el rewiew me alegro de que te haya gustado el inicio y bueno sobre tu voto considerando que todos los votos fueron yullen supongo que será un fic yullen n_n espero que te guste.

**Alice Cavallari: **si tienes razón a Kanda le queda perfecto este papel por alguna razón se lo gano XD espero que te haya gustado.

**Makuya-love: **que alegría que te pasaras por aquí y te haya gustado espero que este también y considerando tu voto será un yullen espero que te alegre.

**Neko-san: **me alegrar mucho verte por aquí :3 y bueno tu voto sobre el yullen se hará realidad n_n.

**Eali-chan: **se que está muy corto pero como dije hace mucho que no escribía en DGM y tenía que ver si el fic llamaba la atención y eres bienvenida cuando sea a leerlo :3

PD: Kanda es mío

Yu Kanda: que no soy tuyo #¬¬

**Chizuru elric asakura: **muchas gracias n_n por el lindo rewiew y me imaginaba que a todas les encantaría a Kanda de Jack, hasta yo me babeo de imaginarlo y sobre el yullen no te preocupes que será un fic yullen

**Yin-Riench: **lo siento, si es que mi fic no te convencía pero es que tenía que confirmar si la idea les gustaba a las/los lectoras/os pues como dije hace mucho tiempo que no escribo en DGM y si te gusto eres bienvenida a leerlo cuando sea y si no pues te puedes retirar cuando quieras.

Bueno, ya termine de contestar los rewiews y antes de retirarme déjenme de decirles que termine de contar los votos y esto será un fic yullen (no te gusta pues debiste haber votado ¬¬) y lamento si es que no vieron a Allen pero esto del yaoi ira algo lento disculpen lectoras pero si esperabas leer sexo a la primera este no es tu lugar tendrás que tenerme paciencia.

Antes de retirarme ¿me dejan un rewiew? Plisssss.

MATTA NE X3


End file.
